


За закрытой дверью

by marla666



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: И все же даже сейчас Рэймонд вряд ли мог бы внятно описать, что именно между ними происходит. Он был правой рукой Микки, его телохранителем, нянькой, другом, любовником и стал бы кем угодно ещё, кем тот бы мог захотеть.
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	За закрытой дверью

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [[translation] 门后 За закрытой дверью](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494954) by [hieroglyphics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics)



> Ох, я сгорел с них нафиг после первого просмотра, но вроде как не собирался ничего писать. Что ж, не вынесла моя слэшерская душа! Получилось неожиданно (ожидаемо) рейтингово. Кинк на секс в одежде, несколько уже любимых в этом фандоме штампов, подразумевается полиамория. 
> 
> Спасибо моей бете [samspiesonyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou)!
> 
> The Chinese translation by [hieroglyphics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics): https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494954

К тому, что все довольно часто шло не по плану, Рэймонд почти привык — в конце концов он работал вовсе не продавцом мороженого и не оператором на почте. Но эта ситуация по-настоящему выбила его из равновесия: так бывает, когда ты слишком уверен в том, что учел все нюансы и держишь ситуацию под контролем, а затем из-за одной-единственной мелочи все идет наперекосяк.

К сожалению, Рэймонд не совсем верно оценил Флетчера — его наглость и жадность, и какую-то совершенно отчаянную изворотливость, не учел в этом уравнении интерес русских, и был не готов к тому, что обстоятельства так неожиданно изменятся. Оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что Микки вовремя прочитает предупреждение, или же на любое чудо, способное повернуть ситуацию в их пользу.

Какая разница, что этим deus ex machina стал обманчиво простой и странный тип Тренер вместе со своими ребятами, Рэймонд вовсе не собирался жаловаться. Иногда и правда не так уж важно, кто же толкает ту злополучную костяшку домино и кто случайно задевает несколько следующих: главное, что в итоге все элементы ложатся ровно, волей случая складываясь в четкий и гармоничный узор.

Два трупа в саду и улизнувший из-под носа Флетчер — сущие мелочи по сравнению с тем, как нехорошо все могло бы закончиться. Сейчас сопутствующие проблемы волновали Рэймонда постольку-поскольку — он спешил забрать Микки с рыбной базы, пока ребята из их команды занялись телами русских (нет, Рэймонд принципиально не хотел обзаводиться еще одним холодильником).

Несомненно, им стоило обсудить новые и весьма неприятные обстоятельства, но в глубине души ему попросту хотелось лично убедиться, что с Микки все в порядке. Совершенно нелогичное и иррациональное желание, тем более, по телефону босс звучал более чем реально: волнующая нотка адреналина в интонациях и тихий, едва различимый смешок в конце разговора.

Наверняка при этом Микки мог быть вполне обосновано зол, но по интонациям этого было не понять. Не то чтобы это означало какие-то особые последствия, просто Рэймонд терпеть не мог лажать и подводить босса. Словно по некоему негласному (и, безусловно, самому важному) правилу Рэймонд обязан быть для него идеальным.

И дело было, конечно, не только в работе, хотя и в ней тоже.

Впрочем, Микки не выглядел разозленным, скорее просто чертовски уставшим: когда Реймонд подъехал к рыбной базе, он что-то терпеливо втолковывал привычно невозмутимому Банни. Реймонд вышел из машины как раз в момент, как они закончили разговор.

— Босс, — очень хотелось дотронуться до него, словно это помогло бы убедиться, что все в порядке, но Рэймонд ограничился сдержанным кивком головы.

— Ты очень вовремя, Рэй, — бросил Микки, подходя к машине и открывая дверцу. — Мне уже остоебенило здесь торчать.

Ладно, возможно он был все же немного зол, в конце-концов, день и правда немного не задался.

Рэймонд занял место водителя и пристегнулся, а затем бросил выжидающий взгляд на Микки.

— Вези меня домой, — коротко сказал тот, глядя в окно и сосредоточенно хмурясь. — Я уже отправил парней к Розалинд на всякий случай, не хочу повторения истории. Тем более, это личное, и кто знает, как далеко эти русские могут зайти.

— Я раскопаю побольше о них, — сказал Рэймонд, выруливая на дорогу. — Возможно, нам удастся договориться.

— Оставь это мне, — возразил Микки, повернув голову в его сторону. — Твое персональное задание сейчас: найти этого обсоса Флэтчера, и как можно быстрее.

— У меня есть некоторые соображения по этому поводу, — заверил его Рэймонд, у которого действительно было достаточно данных о том, где жил, ел, спал и даже с кем трахался репортер. В теории этот поиск выглядел не таким уж и сложным делом.

— Вот и отлично, — кивнул Микки. — А теперь выкладывай, что стряслось, и каким образом все пошло настолько не по плану.

Пока Рэймонд в деталях пересказывал всю цепочку событий, развернувшихся возле его дома, Микки смотрел в окно и медленно перебирал пальцами по приборной панели, будто бы вполуха слушал, хотя на самом деле он был максимально сосредоточен.

— Интересный персонаж этот Тренер, — резюмировал Микки, когда Рэймонд замолчал. — Пожалуй, долг он отработал с лихвой. Правда, если бы не моя скорость реакции, его ребята грохнули бы меня вместе с русскими в той машине.

— Ты сел в машину, босс, — констатировал Рэймонд со вздохом.

— Я сел в чертову машину, — пожал плечами Микки, а затем продолжил после паузы: — Выпьешь со мной, Рэй?

Уголок его рта дернулся в намеке на улыбку, но она не достигла глаз, взгляд оставался цепким, пристальным. Кому угодно со стороны могло показаться, что в предложении звучит угроза, но Рэймонд знал, что это вовсе не так.

— Конечно, — согласился он легко, стараясь придать лицу нейтральное выражение и ничем не выдать своих чувств. Словно Микки и так был не в курсе: он еще какое-то время вглядывался в лицо Рэймонда, слегка прищурив глаза, а затем кивнул и отвернулся, устремив взгляд на дорогу.

*

Дом Майкла Пирсона был, наверное, одним из самых защищённых в Лондоне: новейшая система сигнализации, куча автономных датчиков плюс круглосуточное дежурство профессиональных охранников, способных идеально сливаться с местностью. Понимание этого не помогло Рэймонду отключить внутреннюю тревогу: возможно, его чутье не всегда работало так хорошо, как у Микки, но уж с логическими связями проблем точно не было. Как верно заметил босс, это — личное, а когда речь идет о мести, люди готовы достать обидчика любыми доступными способами. Но возле дома, как и в нем самом, было тихо и спокойно.

Микки закрыл дверь и, не сказав ни слова, направился в собственный кабинет. Рэймонд довольно часто и подолгу бывал в доме Пирсонов, и обычно они занимали гостиную, где можно было и поужинать, и обсудить важные вопросы, а еще принять отдельных посетителей, если на то была необходимость. Но, конечно, у Микки был личный кабинет: не слишком большой, но довольно уютный и грамотно обставленный. С полагающимся там диваном, письменным столом, сейфом и даже книжным шкафом во всю стену.

Оказавшись внутри, Микки щелкнул выключателем и неторопливо направился к окну.

— Запри дверь, — сказал он, задумчиво, внимательно вглядываясь в пейзаж за окном. День клонился к финалу, и на лице Микки залегли глубокие тени, отдельные завитки волос слегка золотились под теплым светом лампы, падающим из глубины комнаты. Ненадолго задержав на нем взгляд, Рэймонд повернул защелку, а затем повесил плащ на вешалку у двери и сел на диван. Шторы с негромким шорохом закрылись, комната погрузилась в приятный полумрак.

Рэймонд откинулся на спинку и прикрыл веки. Он слышал, как движется по комнате Микки: мягкие, кошачьи шаги, шуршание ткани его пальто, глухой звук, с которым оно приземлилось на спинку кресла, тихий звон стекла в баре, открывшемся с приятным щелчком, приглушенное бульканье, стук стакана о стол. Этот звук заставил выпрямиться и открыть глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом со стоящим напротив Микки. Рэймонд не глядя поймал посланный ему по столу стакан с виски, остановив его у самого края. Босс одобрительно приподнял брови, то ли не ожидая от него такой ловкости, то ли наоборот — оказавшись полностью удовлетворенным предсказуемым результатом. Сделав небольшой глоток, Микки поставил стакан на стол, и Рэймонд последовал его примеру.

— Знаешь, о чем я думал, сев в машину и прочитав твое сообщение? Когда один из тех русских развернулся ко мне, и я понял, что это нихрена не Дейв? — Микки медленно обошел низкий столик и стал вплотную к Рэймонду, который поднял голову и замер в ожидании: боссу явно хотелось выговориться, и он не собирался мешать.

— О том, что это конец. Дурацкий и глупый, совершенно неожиданный конец. А ещё о том, что я прожил охуенную жизнь. В которой у совершенно неидеального меня была идеальная Розалинд и даже идеальный ты. Я просто мысленно попрощался со всем, что имею, и в какой-то момент мне было даже не жалко умереть.

— А потом? — спросил Рэймонд, голос которого внезапно охрип. Их колени соприкасались, глаза Микки блестели в полумраке.

— Потом я решил — не хочу от этого отказываться, не так быстро. Уже когда все закончилось, меня чертовски сильно торкнуло просто от того, что я жив. Теперь мне нужно в полной мере почувствовать это прямо сейчас. Трахни меня, Рэй.

— Все, что захочешь, — усмехнулся Рэймонд, добавив после паузы: — Босс.

— Можно? — небрежно поинтересовался Микки, взявшись за оправу его очков, и замер, ожидая ответа. Он прекрасно знал, что Рэймонд не переносит прикосновений посторонних, как и то, что не входит в их число. И тем не менее, каждый раз спрашивал: настойчиво, вкрадчиво, с какой-то обескураживающей искренностью. Это было важно — так же, как и называть Микки боссом не только на людях (Рэймонд только совсем немного менял интонацию, так получалось само собой).

— Да, — одними губами произнес он, совершенно неспособный ни в чем отказать Микки, уж точно не в тех случаях, когда его губы были изогнуты в слегка насмешливой, многообещающей улыбке.

Получив согласие, он стянул с Рэймонда очки и, не глядя, положил на столик позади себя: оправа негромко звякнула о стекло стакана с виски. Настойчивые ладони твердо легли на плечи, заставляя откинуться немного назад, колено уперлось в диван между ног. Рэймонд моргнул — общая картинка слегка потеряла фокус, но стоящего перед ним человека он видел предельно четко. Поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться до подбородка, провести по шее, ощутить дернувшийся под кончиками пальцев кадык и потянуть за узел галстука, слегка ослабляя. Микки не отводил взгляд, нависая над ним, словно заслоняя собой весь мир — так было во всем, всегда, он и был целым миром, удивительным и завораживающим.

Рэймонд потянул его за галстук и сам подался вперед, чтобы наконец поцеловать — мягко, но настойчиво, слегка прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу. На это Микки ответил приглушенным рычанием, скользнул рукой по шее, жадно, глубоко впился в рот. Пришлось выпустить из рук его галстук, чтобы — наощупь, так и не прерывая поцелуя — окончательно развязать и отбросить в сторону, расстегнуть несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки. Микки отстранился — распаленный, тяжело дышащий.

— Слишком много одежды, — хрипло сказал он, стаскивая с себя пиджак и бросая на пол.

— Это легко исправить, — заметил Рэймонд, поднимаясь: теперь они с Микки стояли нос к носу, на расстоянии выдоха, лишь слегка соприкасаясь бедрами. — Позволь, я помогу.

Микки, взявшийся было за пуговицы на своей рубашке, наклонил голову, всем видом выражая крайнюю заинтересованность. В ответ на это молчаливое позволение Рэймонд обхватил его запястья и, отведя руки, сам принялся расстегивать пуговицы одну за одной, сосредоточившись на этом занятии. Он намеренно не смотрел в лицо Микки, но прекрасно чувствовал, как тот прожигает его взглядом, и видел, как часто вздымается его грудь. Взгляд был почти осязаемым: будоражащим, словно лёгкое прикосновение, до мурашек по коже, до сбившегося дыхания. Ужасно хотелось грубо, резко потянуть за полы рубашки, чтобы пуговицы со звоном разлетелись в стороны, но Рэймонд сам затеял эту игру и не собирался портить себе удовольствие — он добрался до последней пуговицы и лишь тогда поднял взгляд.

— Когда я говорил трахнуть меня, то имел в виду в этом столетии, — иронично заметил Микки, в глубине глаз которого, казалось, виднеются отблески пламени.

Рэймонд наклонился к самому его уху, чтобы прихватить губами мочку, в которой искоркой поблескивал крохотный бриллиант.

— Прояви немного терпения, — попросил он отстранившись.

— О, я очень стараюсь, — хмыкнул Микки, расстегивая несколько пуговиц его жилетки и без лишних церемоний выправляя рубашку из брюк, чтобы запустить под нее ладони. Рэймонд вздрогнул, ощутив, как теплые руки гладят его бока.

— Старания засчитаны, — проговорил он тихо, наклонившись чуть ближе и практически выдыхая это ему в губы.

— Ты так думаешь? — громким шепотом ответил Микки, а затем высвободил правую руку из-под рубашки и опустил на его полувставший член, несильно сжимая сквозь ткань брюк.

— Определенно, — выдавил из себя Рэймонд, быстро моргая, его член дернулся под настойчивой ладонью, ещё больше твердея. Микки выглядел торжествующим: он сжал пальцы сильнее, медленно провел рукой вверх и вниз. Рэймонд негромко застонал и, взяв его за плечи, резко развернул, опрокидывая на диван. Кажется, при этом они умудрились задеть журнальный стол, который, проскрипев по полу, отодвинулся на добрых полметра в сторону. На это было плевать, на все было плевать, когда Микки лежал под ним в расстегнутой рубашке, донельзя довольный собой. Кажется, он даже хотел что-то сказать, но Рэймонд не стал ждать, целуя его быстро и жадно, прижимаясь теснее и ощущая, как соприкасаются сквозь ткань их налитые кровью члены. Микки провел руками по его спине сверху вниз и крепко сжал ладонями задницу, притягивая к себе еще ближе и двигаясь навстречу, задавая темп.

Рэймонд провел раскрытыми губами по его шее, запечатлел поцелуй на ключице и отстранился, чтобы взяться за ремень брюк Микки.

— Кто-то говорил о терпении? — напомнил Микки с усмешкой.

— Всему свое время, — парировал Рэймонд, быстро справляясь с его пряжкой и расстегивая молнию.

— Тогда возьми в нижнем ящике стола все, что необходимо, — Микки дернул бедрами, поторапливая его, и отвесил ощутимый шлепок по ягодице.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, босс, — улыбнулся Рэймонд, позволив себе еще немного задержаться, чтобы подразнить его. Провел ладонями по груди, обвел кончиками пальцев соски, сдвинулся ниже, чтобы влажно провести языком по животу, чувствуя, как дрожит Микки от этих нехитрых прикосновений. Воодушевленный реакцией, Рэймонд сместился ещё немного и обхватил губами его член сквозь ткань белья. Микки издал совершенно развратный, несдержанный стон, провел рукой по его волосам, обхватил ладонью за затылок, ненадолго удерживая на месте, а затем оттолкнул.

Рэймонд нехотя поднялся и направился к письменному столу, чтобы открыть нижний ящик и нашарить там тюбик со смазкой и презервативы, один из которых он запихнул в карман. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Микки сидит на диване, раскинув руки на спинке и откинув голову назад. Его штаны сползли до колен, а эрекция красноречиво натягивала ткань белья.

Рэймонд облизал губы и поправил упирающийся в ширинку член. Такому Микки — расслабленному, по-блядски и с вызовом ощупывающего его взглядом из-под полуопущенных ресниц — можно было отдать и душу, и жизнь. Рэймонд сделал шаг вперед: ужасно хотелось либо отсосать ему, либо распластать на любой доступной поверхности и выебать так, чтобы он забыл собственное имя. Впрочем, ничто не мешало сделать и то, и другое.

Он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, на ходу расстегивая жилетку до конца, и опустился на колени напротив Микки, который нарочито медленно повернул голову в его сторону.

— Мне нравится, когда у тебя такой взгляд, — лениво сообщил он. — Голодный.

Не собираясь больше тратить время на разговоры и долгие расшаркивания, Рэймонд стащил вниз его штаны и белье, выпутал ноги из брючин и, обхватив за бедра, подвинул ближе к краю. Микки шумно выдохнул сквозь приоткрытый рот и развел ноги чуть шире. Его напряженный член лежал на животе, длинный, соблазнительно красивый — Рэймонд обхватил его ладонью, несколько раз провел вверх и вниз, легко подул на головку, прежде чем накрыть ее губами. В паху сладко заныло от того, как Мики что-то одобрительно пробормотал, опуская руку ему на голову и ероша волосы. Не направлял, просто прикасался: пока Рэймонд вбирал в рот его член все глубже, прикрыв глаза и помогая себе рукой, Микки невесомо проводил пальцами по его шее и обводил кромку уха. Он мог вбиваться в глотку резко и грубо, придерживая за затылок, а мог быть таким, как сейчас — расслабленным и позволяющим делать что угодно. Рэймонда устраивали оба варианта, и в это момент он без зазрения совести наслаждался вторым.

Несколько раз глубоко насадившись на член Микки ртом и услышав долгожданный тихий стон, он отстранился, чтобы отдышаться и выдавить на пальцы немного смазки из крепко зажатого в руке тюбика. Гипнотизируемый пристальным взглядом, Рэймонд придвинулся ближе, медленно провел ладонью от шеи к паху, обвел скользкими от лубриканта пальцами другой руки анус и толкнулся внутрь. Микки дернулся, зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы и двинул бедрами ему навстречу, насаживаясь на пальцы и тяжело дыша приоткрытым ртом. Его вид — растрепанный, разомлевший, возбужденный — заставил рот Рэймонда наполниться слюной. Глядя Микки в глаза, он поймал губами головку его члена, обвел языком и медленно задвигал рукой. Наверное, он мог бы кончить вот так: стоя на коленях, отсасывая ему и неторопливо трахая пальцами. Впрочем, проверять это прямо сейчас никто из них не собирался.

— Иди сюда, — пробормотал Микки, и Рэймонд послушно поднялся, чтобы наклониться над ним, упираясь руками в спинку дивана. Потемневшие глаза Микки, жадно всматривающегося в его лицо, сейчас казались черными, бездонными колодцами, и Рэймонд падал в них, смотрел не отрываясь. Тем временем Микки добрался до его ремня, звякнул пряжкой и, расстегнув ширинку, забрался пальцами под резинку трусов, обхватывая напряженный член. Рэймонд со стоном толкнулся в ласкающую его руку и уткнулся в шею Микки, чтобы вдохнуть знакомый запах: смесь дорогого парфюма, кожаного салона авто, порывистого холодного ветра и — сегодня — железного привкуса крови. Не крови Микки, в этот раз — нет.

От осознания этого вело и срывало тормоза: Рэймонд быстро, резко опрокинул его на диван, накрывая собой и сжимая ладонью горло. Микки лишь довольно рассмеялся, низко и хрипло. Этот смех тихо вибрировал под пальцами, мурашками оседал на коже Рэймонда.

— Помочь? — поинтересовался Микки, непонятно когда успевший забраться рукой в его карман и достать оттуда презерватив. Теперь он держал его прямо перед лицом Рэймонда, который молча облизнул губы и кивнул в ответ. Пока Микки разрывал упаковку, он спустил до колен штаны с бельем и сдвинулся чуть выше, чувствуя, как длинные пальцы быстро раскатывают презерватив по его члену. Выдохнув, Рэймонд толкнулся вперед, вошел в него медленным, плавным движением, на мгновение замирая и дрожа от напряжения.

— Блядь, — с чувством прошипел Микки и сильно, до боли сжал пальцами его ягодицы, провоцируя продолжать. Сделав несколько несильных толчков, Рэймонд подхватил его под одно колено и ускорил темп, вбиваясь глубже и резче. Его так и не снятый галстук болтался между ними, касался живота и груди Микки, который запрокинул голову и быстро двигал ладонью по собственному члену. Было жарко и невыносимо хорошо: Рэймонд наклонился, чтобы поймать губами громкий вздох, провести языком по шее, прихватить зубами кожу на плече, тут же зализывая укус. Шепча что-то похожее на нежности и проклятия одновременно, Микки активнее задвигал рукой и выгнулся, содрогаясь в оргазме. Его стон сладко отозвался внутри Рэймонда, который сделал еще несколько резких, глубоких толчков и сорвался следом, крепко жмурясь и вжимаясь лбом в ключицу Микки. Он чувствовал себя оглушенным и дезориентированным, под закрытыми веками плясали цветные мушки, а тело отказывалось слушаться.

Немного придя в себя и несколько раз моргнув, Рэймонд поднял голову и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Микки — медленно и неторопливо, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Внутри еще звенело послеогразменное эхо, и отстраняться совсем не хотелось, хотя между ними было липко, и определенно стоило что-то с этим сделать.

— Думаю, нам нужны салфетки, — пробормотал он, разрывая поцелуй, и выскользнул из тела Микки, придерживая презерватив пальцами.

— А я думаю, ты слишком усложняешь, — ответил он, ловко изворачиваясь, чтобы стянуть с себя расстегнутую рубашку и вытереть ею живот. Рэймонд следил за его действиями, не двигаясь с места: на плече Микки краснела оставленная им метка — так было делать нежелательно, опасно. Слишком высоки были репутационные риски в этом бизнесе, где любое несоответствие негласным нормам играло против тебя. Из всех ныне живых людей о характере их отношений знала только Розалинд.

 _«Во-первых, она моя жена и я люблю ее,_ — пояснил в свое время Микки. _— Во-вторых, если обманывать Розалинд в таких вопросах, она отрежет яйца мне и тебе. А в-третьих, ты ей действительно нравишься, Рэй»._

Если первые два пункта были вполне очевидными и логичными, то последний тогда действительно удивил Рэймонда. Несмотря на это, он довольно быстро привык к формату их взаимоотношений, центром которых был Микки. И все же даже сейчас Рэймонд вряд ли мог бы внятно описать, что именно между ними происходит. Он был правой рукой Микки, его телохранителем, нянькой, другом, любовником и стал бы кем угодно ещё, кем тот бы мог захотеть.

Именно потому разговорить Флэтчера было так необходимо: конечно, они знали о планах Мэттью, и вряд ли репортер мог добавить что-то критически важное. Вопрос был в том, что ему на самом деле известно о самом Микки, и у Рэймонда были реальные причины нервничать во время их затянувшейся беседы. Несколько раз ему реально показалось, что Флэтчер на что-то намекает — было сложно поверить, что за этим не кроется ничего, кроме желания залезть ему в штаны.

Как будто это могло хоть сколько-то интересовать Рэймонда, у которого была возможность находиться так близко к Микки, видеть его таким, как сейчас — открытым и расслабленным, неуловимо, но совершенно точно другим, чем он был на людях.

Пока Рэймонд приводил в порядок одежду, он успел натянуть брюки и подошел к нему, протягивая оставленные на столике очки. На мгновение соприкоснувшись с Микки пальцами, Рэймонд забрал их и надел на себя.

— Кажется, мы запачкали твой галстук, — констатировал Микки, его губы изогнулись в улыбке, от уголков глаз лучиками разошлись морщинки.

— Очень наблюдательно, босс, — улыбнулся в ответ Рэймонд. Конечно, он успел заметить, что случилось с галстуком, который совершенно точно теперь стоило снять: вряд ли пятна от спермы можно было считать не привлекающими внимания.

— У меня есть идея, — сказал Микки и наклонился, чтобы поднять с пола свой галстук. — Стой смирно.

— Он сюда не очень-то подходит, — послушно застыв на месте, ответил Рэймонд. Он вовсе не был против, просто констатировал факт.

— И не выебывайся, — добавил Микки. Тон его был ласковым, в глазах плясали веселые искорки.

Пока он с серьезным и сосредоточенным видом развязывал запачканный галстук Рэймонда, тот старался не шевелиться и даже вдыхать через раз. Они всегда соблюдали дистанцию, они не бросали друг на друга многозначительные взгляды на людях, они не менялись вещами. Потому предложение Микки было весьма неожиданным, а еще — совершенно иррациональным и непрактичным, в конце-концов, Рэймонд спокойно мог доехать домой и так.

И тем не менее это происходило: отложив в сторону его галстук, Микки старательно завязывал на на его шее свой, и в груди Рэймонда разливалось приятное тепло, а дыхание предательски учащалось. Стараясь не моргать, он жадно вглядывался в лицо Микки — так, будто еще не выучил каждую его черту за все эти годы.

— Готово, — закончив, Микки отступил на шаг и окинул его критическим взглядом. Растрепаный, голый до пояса, с едва держащимися на бедрах штанами и все еще расстегнутым ремнем, он выглядел воплощением расслабленной небрежности. И при этом умудрялся оставаться самым чертовски опасным из всех, кого Рэймонд знал.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал он, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до идеально завязанного узла галстука.

Не было совершенно никакой разницы, как называть то, что между ними происходит. Одно было совершенно очевидно: его сердце навсегда и безраздельно принадлежит Майклу Пирсону.


End file.
